Midnight Musings
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: Because sometimes whisky helps...


_A/N: Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in forever (especially for SOM) but I was on the forum and I found a story I put up there but never got around to posting on here. It's another musings fic, simply because I adore writing fics about characters thoughts, that aren't elaborated on during the movie. This fic is set after the Edelweiss scene once everybody has gone to bed. I know that it's short, I'll try to write a more detailed story next time. I hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated. =D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music..._

* * *

The wind blew gently around the Von Trapp Villa. It made its way through the heavy blue drapes and into the master bedroom. The sole occupant looked up from their whiskey glass as the soft light entered the room. It wasn't the first time that Georg Von Trapp found himself unable to sleep. His appearance was dishevelled. His shirt open, tie gone, and his expression, pained. He swirled the remaining liquid around the glass before downing it all at once.

His face contorted to a look of disgust. It was worse than he remembered. He tried to think of something else to take his mind off the taste. Something pleasant, something like... Fraulein Maria.

"No!" he growled.

She was the reason he was forcing down the offending liquid. The reason he couldn't sleep. The reason he was second guessing every decision he had made about his future with Elsa. She was... distracting, confronting, irritating, wonderful, talented, beautiful, amazing, lovely...

What was he thinking? Wonderful? Beautiful?

He had to admit, it was true. She was all of the above. He smiled. She had been especially beautiful tonight. Her lovely voice leading his children's in the song about the goat herd. He chuckled. It had been one of the funniest and wonderful things he had ever seen. The looks on his children's faces when he offered them his praise was amazing and made him wish to see those smiling faces all over again. The way she had looked though... Her smile when he complimented her. It made him feel warm and... fulfilled. He wouldn't mind feeling that way again, pleasing her again. He also wouldn't mind pleasing her in other, not so innocent ways.

He shook his head and made a grab for the bottle and refilled the glass. He wasted no time now and downed it all at once. The repulsive taste filled his mouth once again and he shook his head trying to get rid of it. He shouldn't be thinking that way. She was going to be a nun. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. And yet, he was.

He thought back to after the puppet show, when he had been persuaded into singing. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone it had been her pleas, and not his children's that had finally convinced him into singing. He had taken the guitar and the song had come to him. So familiar, so lovely, so simple and pure, just like a little Fraulein, most probably asleep in her room.

He groaned when he realised that, once again, his thoughts had slipped into the dangerous territory of Maria

_Fraulein Maria!_ He corrected himself.

He sighed, reaching once more for the whiskey bottle. He picked it up only to find it empty. A slight tinge of annoyance shot through him. He stood up, staggering slightly and made his way to the balcony. He pushed past the drapes and stepped outside, breathing in the crisp night air. He looked out and appreciated the peace and serenity. It helped to clear his troubled mind.

Distance. That is what he needed. Distance between him and the children's governess. It was the only thing that would cure this... madness.

He nodded content with his idea, and began to make his way back inside. He smiled as he cleared away the whiskey bottle and the glass and climbed into bed, content with himself and his ideas. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

However all his careful planning and brilliant ideas didn't prevent him from once again, dreaming about a certain postulant, who had held his thoughts, and without his knowledge his heart, since their first meeting in the ballroom. His planning did nothing to stop the undeniable truth that it would be her, not Elsa, who would be holding them forever more.

End.


End file.
